ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Borg
was an alien that appears in the TV series, Ultraseven. He appeared in Episode 27. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 44 m *Weight: 89 Kg ~ 21,000 t *Origin: Planet Borg History Ultraseven One night a fire ball from space landed into a swamp, but nobody noticed it. That morning a space ship rose from underneath the swamp and took a young man's car with his soon-to-be bride escaping, but passed out. The car was stolen using magnetic force by none other than Alien Borg to learn of Earth's technology and use the man as her puppet. After a few hikers found the woman unconscious the Ultra Garrison was sent to investigate the matter. After checking out the seen tire tracks of the stolen car were tracked into the swamp, adding to the suspicion of alien activity. That night Alien Borg sent her new slave to infiltrate the Ultra Garrion's base. Alien Borg's slave was soon noticed, but teleported before he could be chased after. Dan tried to secretly track him, but was incapable of doing so. The possessed man was soon found setting charges when he was soon stopped after a brief fight. The charges were detected to be radioactive as the possessed man was sent for medical inspection. After an X-Ray was taken the doctor noticed a strange black spot in his head that was causing the mind control and after he awoke he revealed Alien Borg's intentions of sabotage and domination. The Ultra Garrison set out in one of their fighters to attack Alien Borg while her ship was underwater using a powerful bomb that dehydrated the entire lake. With Alien Borg's ship exposed the Ultra Garrison launched an assault on it. After launching a few charges via parachute Alien Borg's ship exploded, but she managed to teleport into their base and punished her possessed man, but Dan shot her medallion before she could do so and fled. Dan turned into Ultraseven and chased her outside to where they both grew gigantic and fought, but Alien Borg dodged the hero's tackles easily, even revealed the last bomb was at Dan/Ultraseven's leg. Ultraseven launched a knock tactic on Alien Borg and fought him furiously in close range combat, but was beaten down. When Ultraseven dodged his laser Alien Borg tried to run away, allowing him to be decapitated by the Eye Slugger. Trivia *Suit Actor: Kunio Suzuki *Cast & Voice: Soya Kondo *Her suit was very similar to Alien Shaplay. *Alien Borg would, along with Alien Hook, inspire Alien Serpent. *Although not physically seen, Alien Borg is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Alien Borg's head design is similar to a Kamen Rider Kabuto villain, the Scorpion Orphnoch. **He also seems to be based on a Knight from medieval times. Powers and Weapons *Borg Saucer: Alien Borg travels in a space ship that can in case itself in flames, be used like a submarine, and magnetically pull objects into it. In this ship she can also mind control prisoners and give them teleportation that stops Ultras from tracking them. *Human Disguise: Alien Borg can disguise herself as a human. *Growth: Alien Borg can grow from human sized to around that of Ultraseven's. *Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Borg can jump high into the air. *Laser: Alien Borg can fire a white laser from the "fin" between his eyes. *Medallion: Alien Borg can use her medallion to create a strong flash Weakness If his medallion is destroyed Alien Borg will be unable to mind control his prisoners. Alien_Borg_Ship.png|Borg Saucer Alien_Borg_Human Disguise.png|Human Disguise Alien_Borg_Laser2.png|Laser Toy Release Infomation Alien Borg was released in the Ultra Monster Series. He stands at 6in. He has three points of articulation and he is very accurate top the shows. Alien Borg toys.jpg Gallery Alien-Borg 3.jpg|Alien Borg vs Ultraseven Alien-Borg 4.jpg|Alien Borg vs Ultraseven Alien-Borg-Ultraseven.jpg 264px-Alien_Borg.jpg|Alien Borg in an Ultra Zone sketch Alien-Borg 2.jpg|Borg's beam bogu02.jpg|Borg about to fire his beam e0157252_293583.jpg|Borg about to dodge Ultrasevens attack e0157252_2151675.jpg|Borg about to fly away 341ecdedc77614eef3b73fd6a1b846b2.jpg|Borg taunting Ultraseven a0050919_1511873.jpg|Borg's quick decapitation by UltraSevens eye slugger img_665168_20095366_1.jpg Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Videogame characters Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Cyborgs Category:Beryudora's Body